


Romantic Poetry in Urdu

by Tehminagul



Category: love poetry - Fandom, romantic poetry - Fandom, romantic shayari
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehminagul/pseuds/Tehminagul
Summary: Romantic / Love Poetry in Urdu which is more popular in Pakistan, India and all around the world.
Relationships: Anaktoria (Sappho's Poetry)/Sappho (fl. 600 BC)
Kudos: 1





	Romantic Poetry in Urdu

Aate aate mera naam sa reh gia,

Us ke honton pe koch kanpta reh gia.

\---------------------

Aaj dekha hai tujh ko dair ke bad,

Aaj ka din guzar na jaae kahin.

\---------------------

Read More: [Romantic Poetry](https://poetryinurdu.pk/romantic-poetry/)

\---------------------

Dil dharkne ka sabab yad aaya,

Woh teri yad thi ab yad aaya.

\---------------------

Ishaq per zoor nahi hai ye woh aatish Ghalib,

Keh lagae na lege aur bujhae na bane.

\---------------------

Ek lafaz muhabat ka adna ye fasana hai,

Simte tu dil aashiq phile tu zamana hai.

\---------------------

Tere ishq ki inhita chahta hon,

Meri sadgi dekh kia chahta hon.

\---------------------

Zindgi kis terha basar ho gi,

Dil nahi lag raha muhabat men.

\---------------------

Badan men jese laho tazyana ho gia hai,

Use gale se lagay zamana ho gia hai.

\---------------------

Aakhri hichki tere zaano pe aay,

Maut bhi men shairana chahta hon.

\---------------------

Ae dost hum ne terak e muhabat ke bawajood,

Mehsoos ke hai teri zaroorat kabhi kabhi.

\---------------------

Gila bhi tujh se bahot hai magar muhabt bhi,

Woh baat apni jagha hai ye baat apni jagha.

\---------------------

Read More: All [Poetry in Urdu](https://poetryinurdu.pk/)


End file.
